


Prodigy

by magicconchshel



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Headcanon, Its short I know, M/M, i hope you like it tho, just a headcanon ive always loved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicconchshel/pseuds/magicconchshel
Summary: Regardless of the rumors, most agreed that Prowl was simply a prodigy.
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Prodigy

**Author's Note:**

> just a headcanon...

Prowl was a mech who was impossible to interpret. It was not from lack of trying. Although many were afraid to get too close to him, there were others who had attempted to get to know him. There were those who were attracted to his good looks and aloof demeanor. But after facing a sparkless rejection, very few stuck around. 

One of the brave few who chose to remain in contact with Prowl was Jazz. While Jazz was friendly with everyone, it was difficult to understand why he’d exert so much energy into this relationship, a relationship that everyone on base was certain was one-sided. 

No one could blame Prowl for being the way he was. With a job as stressful as his, it would be difficult for anyone to maintain healthy relationships. Being Head Tactician meant that Prowl was made to deal with the Autobot’s more difficult issues. When Prowl first accepted the position, he was not expected to last long. The previous Head Tacticians had not lasted longer than a vorn and a half. Yet Prowl was nearing the end of his first vorn and showed no sign of slowing down. The reason for this had become a common debate amongst the Autobots. 

Many conclusions were drawn. Most of which were outlandish and untrue. Some theorized that it was not one mech commanding the Autobots, but a team and that Prowl was merely a puppet used to boost morale. Others thought him to be a drone, a piece of metal manufactured and programmed with one incentive. Regardless of the rumors, most agreed that Prowl was simply a prodigy.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i know its short, but listen, I've been working on something larger. its not for this fandom, I know, but I have a few unfinished works I might finish up for this fandom to post in the meantime.


End file.
